


长子 03

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	长子 03

初秋的夜晚空气中带着凉意，月光透过明净的玻璃窗照进室内，瀑布一样沿着桌面流淌到地上，形成一条清冷的河，布料摩擦的声音浴满了灯光昏暗的小房间，张艺兴下身衣物已经被猴急的褪去，晃悠着两条均匀的腿，在凉气中顿觉自己汗毛微微竖起，取暖似的在短暂分离后重新缠紧吴世勋的腰，使着劲儿将人往自己怀里带。

“劲儿这么大，要把我腰夹断吗？”

吴世勋暂且放过张艺兴已经被自己亲的红肿的小嘴，一双手摸摸索索大着胆子从长衫下钻进去，沿着腰线往上，大拇指按住他胸前的小点，几经挑逗已经挺了起来，随着张艺兴起伏的胸脯往吴世勋手里钻。

普善堂的少东家再也没了平时稳重沉静的样子，眼神晕着迷离和情欲，在吴世勋的逗弄下掩不住一声又一声婉转的嘤咛，长衫下的欲望也慢慢的抬起了头，撑起了小小的营帐。

“你可快点儿吧，我还有一半的方子没写呢”

吴世勋听了嗤笑一声，立马就想反问张艺兴到底是谁更猴急，顶起小山的可不是他啊。

张艺兴被吴世勋亲的哪儿都是粉红的，在他的抚摸下难耐的扭着腰，热气突然从颈部抽离，下一刻他就被吴世勋抱了起来离开了桌面，吓得惊叫了一声，被欲望冲昏的头脑霎时清醒了七八成，像抱孩子一样被吴世勋抱到了自己之前正在写方子的书桌上，冰凉的木头让他打了个激灵。

“...干嘛呀”

张艺兴不懂吴世勋想要干什么，不过他干什么自己都觉得没问题，边问边将压在屁股下的纸抽出来扔到一边去，默默地清理好一大块空位。

“我听说——”吴世勋麻利的将自己的外裤褪去，重新把长衫下摆捞起来，隔着内搭的布料用小丘似的一包撞击了一下张艺兴，而后慢慢拨开两人最后的屏障，火热的顶部顶在柔嫩的大腿间，留下湿润的水渍。

“我听说，文房四宝是要用人气儿来捂的，这样写出来的字，不生分”

感觉到吴世勋的火热，张艺兴朝后躺了一点，抬高了腰等他用手指打头阵，听到这话哑然失笑。

“你真是满嘴胡吣...你读过几本书写过几个字儿了？”

吴世勋把这话当做调情，嘿嘿一笑，掰开充满弹性的臀瓣，尝试着将手指放进了那个一张一合的小口，张艺兴闷哼了一声，咬着下唇努力接纳他，一边坐起来寻求一个缠绵的吻，在吴世勋的搅动和抠挖下身体内发生着可耻的变化，竟被他刺激出清透的液体，身前的欲望也愈发高昂，隔着布料都在长衫表面留下了水渍。

“灵仙儿...”吴世勋觉得自己再不进去就要泄在外头了，一边亲着张艺兴一边在间隙时抽空扶住了自己的那根家伙，轻轻抵在仙境的入口，“灵仙儿...我可要进去了..”

张艺兴含糊的嗯了一声，浑身燥热，只待吴世勋帮他去去火，没料想他的到来反倒将自己身上这把火烧的更旺，劈啪作响，火光冲天。

“我果真没叫错你..里面真是仙境”吴世勋将自己一整根都放了进去，被张艺兴湿润的肠肉紧紧地裹起来，真空吸住他，竟然有种拔不出来的错觉。

“..你..你整天就会说这些荤话，臊不臊..”

这种神奇的感觉是张艺兴不曾体会过的，光是放进来就已经像是着了迷一样，下面不自觉的有一下没一下收缩起来，觉得羞耻，又无比期待和吴世勋更进一步。

“和你怎么会臊呢”吴世勋扶着张艺兴躺好，待他调整好姿势，将两条腿分别搭在自己的臂弯处，而后慢慢的抽插起来，九浅一深，节奏逐渐加快，不一会儿室内拔高的呻吟声以及低沉的喘息声交杂在一起，还伴随着肉体实打实拍打以及啧啧的水声，淫糜的情欲将凉如清泉的夜色烧的滚烫。

就像第一次和吴世勋偷着喝酒一样，张艺兴躺在桌上随着他的律动呻吟出声，全身轻飘飘的变成了一根羽毛飘在云端，又被吴世勋的亲吻和抚摸拉回地面，整个人晕头转向，他曾设想过很多在做这种事情时要和吴世勋分享的话，到头只能被撞击切碎成节节呻吟，甚至都无法完整的叫出小飞扬的名字。

张艺兴双颊绯红，摸索着将手伸进长衫下去抚摸自己抬头的欲望，上下摸了两下就被吴世勋连手带柱身一起包住，像身后被他控制住一样，前面也被他握住，上下有节奏的照顾着。

“你觉得舒服吗？”

吴世勋觉得自己定是在仙境，听着张艺兴的呻吟都觉得如此缥缈，但这种被温柔包围的感觉又像是实打实的拳头一样敲击在自己心脏上，自从和张艺兴相爱后这种情形无数次的出现在他的梦中，现在终于迎来了两人的第一次，这种感觉倒是比他任何一次想象都更要过瘾更要令人欲罢不能。

“还、还行..”张艺兴其实舒服的快死了，不过改不了嘴硬的毛病，双眼半睁，语气轻飘飘的回答在他身上流汗卖力的吴世勋。

这句话果然惹祸了，吴世勋听了过后发了狠，将人从桌上拉起来，张艺兴脚才沾地就被吴世勋推搡着转过身去双手撑着桌面，后者麻利的撩起他的长衫，在他柔嫩的臀瓣上不轻不重的打了一巴掌。

“你就贫吧，看你方才都要过去了，居然才告诉我还行？”

张艺兴上身撑在桌上咯咯的笑着，撅着屁股等吴世勋重新放进来，一回生二回熟，这次知道扭腰了，也知道将人惹生气了要去赔罪。

“我这样说不是为了激励你上进嘛..我以前也没做过，我怎么知道最舒服有多舒服”

张艺兴说着，要赔礼道歉似的去找吴世勋的嘴唇，含着他身下那根和他交换一个缠绵的亲吻，轻巧的化解了刚才的小争执。

亲够了，身体里面欲望又开始瘙痒起来，张艺兴自己动了几下，被吴世勋扣住了腰，后者重新顶撞起来，不知道是不是站着更好发力的原因，这一次的力度比第一次还大，撞的张艺兴雪白的臀肉泛起一阵粉红，随着撞击漾起波浪。

“赶明儿带你去订做一身西装..和我穿一样的，怎么样？”

吴世勋一边动作，一边凑在张艺兴耳边和他说话，有一下没一下的亲吻他已经汗湿的鬓角。

自打自己记事起，张艺兴就一直穿的长衫，吴世勋小时候也穿长衫，只不过自从进入青春期后，受了很多侧柏的影响，之前的长衫一朝被束之高阁，改穿了合身的西装，张艺兴倒觉得这比长衫适合他，戴个小领结，活像个国外来的小绅士，不过张艺兴自己倒是没穿过西装，被吴世勋这么一提议，还着实有点心动。

“行..不过明儿不行..大后天儿吧..大后天儿我爹放我假，我就上你府上找你去..”

吴世勋扣着张艺兴的腰连续深入，顶上了他的敏感点，自己也蓄势待发。

“行..”

“嗯——到时候你、你还可以带我去看戏..”

吴世勋轻笑。

“淫词艳曲儿？我们不是正唱着呢吗——”

张艺兴一声呜咽泄了出来，夹的吴世勋眼眶发红，几乎是刚拔出来就泄在了张艺兴被撞的通红的臀瓣上，黏腻浑浊的液体顺着皮肤往下流，两人一前一后站着喘着气。

“这回舒服了吗？”

吴世勋抽出自己的手帕来帮张艺兴擦干净，这张手帕看来以后是没法要了，他索性将其团成一团儿，扔在了桌边的废纸篓里。

“舒——糟了！”

张艺兴前句话还没说完，就看到了桌上自己已经写的方子不知道什么时候已经被揉成了一团，功亏一篑。

吴世勋看张艺兴握着一堆废纸团欲哭无泪，作为罪魁祸首的他心里也心疼的紧，安慰小孩儿似的顺了顺张艺兴的背。

“你去休息，我替你写”

“你写什么呀..这是药方..”

“那我还是学过两天的呀，从小到大看你写过多少遍了，总得还是背的住几个的”

张艺兴抬头看了一眼一脸真诚的吴世勋，吴家因为是生意人，了解药性就行了，吴世勋平日的任务也不算重，张家就不一样了，每日除了固定的知识要学之外，药书药经不离手，大多时候都是吴世勋任务完成了跑来找张艺兴玩儿，结果还要在边上等好久等他看完医书背完药方。

不过吴世勋今天这么体贴着实让张艺兴动容，他捧着吴世勋的脸亲了一口。

“没事儿，我抓紧写，一会儿就写完了，这种事儿还是我亲自来吧，我还要对病人负责呢”

吴世勋傻愣愣的站在张艺兴旁边，为了不挡住他的灯光还特意围着桌子绕到了另外一边，没有要离开的意思，看来是决定张艺兴写多久自己就陪他多久了，临了他拿起乌黑的墨条，决定给自己找点事情做。

“那我帮你研墨吧..不然老这么待着我犯困”

张艺兴也不和他客气，摇曳的灯光下，一对儿初尝甜头的少年，一个写字一个研墨，偶尔抬头相视一笑，交换一个短暂的亲吻，伴着夜虫的叫声，独处到露水爬上叶梢。

 

TBC.


End file.
